Locust Horde
The Locust Horde, often called the Locust Army by humans and the Horde by the Locusts themselves, was a race of reptilian humanoids that, until Emergence Day, have lived in and established their civilization in the subterranean regions of Sera, known as the Hollow. It is unknown for how long the Locust Horde have lived in the Hollow, but it has come to be understood that their creation was after the research project led by Niles Samson that oversaw the research on several Imulsion-infected miners at the New Hope Research Facility, the eventual shutdown of the facility, and Niles Samson's exodus with a group of scientists and subjects to Mount Kadar. The Hollow under Mount Kadar was established as the Locust capital, known as Nexus. Shortly before E-Day, the Locust Horde decided that its secondary goal was the extermination of the human race, down to every man, woman, and child. The Locust Horde's primary goal was to populate the surface of Sera. The Locust waged a tactically beneficial war of genocide against the Humans due to the existence of a civil war between the Locust Horde and the Lambent Locust. This civil war had existed for an undetermined amount of time, but was gradually forcing the Locust out of the Hollow and into a war with humanity for control of the surface. All known attempts of the Humans negotiating with the Locust Horde ended in violence, although Adam Fenix believed he could end the war peacefully. The Locust Horde consisted of a common race of Drones, and all manner of other creatures, that were indigenous to the Hollow. The majority of the Horde's technology was stolen or salvaged from what the Humans dumped, or reverse engineered from their enemies' technology.However, the Locust Horde was able to develop some of their own technology, including small-arms weapons, heavy weapons, armor for use on their tamed beasts, munitions, architecture, and they had a considerable grasp of computer technology. The Locusts' small-arms weaponry appeared to be at around the same level as that of humans, although the Locusts' arsenal seemed to be more biologically based with the use of Tickers and Nemacyst. Locust troops will use nearly any weapon, whether it is one of their own design, reverse-engineered Human technology, or human-made. Inventory Infantry * Drone * Beast Rider * Sniper * Spotter * Gunner * Cyclops * Grappler * Bolter * Hunter * Hunter Elite * Golden Hunter * Miner * Golden Miner * Grenadier * Flame Grenadier * Grenadier Elite * Boomer * Butcher * Grinder * Tremor * Mauler * Mauler Elite * Theron Guard * Theron Guard Sentinel * Theron Guard Elite * Palace Guard * Kantus * Armored Kantus * Berserker Drone_GOW_3.png|Drone Beast_Rider_GOW_3.png|Beast Rider 89013_T_CharPortraits_LOC_sniper_normal.png|Sniper Cyclops_pose.png|Cyclops Spotter_pose.png|Spotter Gow1-gunner.jpg|Gunner HammerheadDrone.jpg|Grappler Gow-2-bolter-2.jpg|Bolter Hunter (Locust).png|Hunter Hunter_Elite_pose.png|Hunter Elite Golden_Hunter_pose.png|Golden Hunter Locust_Miner.png|Miner Golden_Miner_pose.png|Golden Locust Miner Grenadier.png|Grenadier Grenadier_Elite.png|Grenadier Elite Flame Grenadier.png|Flame Grenadier 89005_T_CharPortraits_LOC_boomer_normal.png|Boomer 89006_T_CharPortraits_LOC_butcher_normal.png|Butcher Flame Boomer.jpg|Flame Boomer Grinder.png|Grinder Tremor.jpg|Tremor LOC_mauler.png|Mauler Mauler Elite.jpg|Mauler Elite Theron Guard.png|Theron Guard Theron Sentinel.jpg|Theron Sentinel Theron_Elite_Gears_3_image.png|Theron Elite Palace_Guard_Gears_of_War_3.png|Palace Guard Kantus.png|Kantus Gow-3-armoured-kantus.jpg|Armored Kantus GW Berserker .png|Berserker Savage Locust * Savage Drone * Savage Grenadier * Savage Grenadier Elite * Savage Hunter * Marauder * Rager * Savage Theron * Savage Kantus Savage_Drone.png|Savage Drone Savage Grenadier.jpg|Savage Grenadier Savage Grenadier Elite.jpg|Savage Grenadier Elite Savage Hunter.jpg|Savage Hunter Savage_Marauder.jpg|Savage Marauder Savage_Kantus_Gears_3.png|Savage Kantus RagerNormal.jpg|Rager (Normal) RagerTrans.jpg|Rager (Berserk state) Savage Theron.png|Savage Theron Creatures * Digger * Hatchling * Bloodmount * Ticker * Wretch * Sire * Nemacyst * Rock Worm * Serapede * Seeder * Siegebeast * Corpser * Shibboleth * Brumak * Torture Barge * Riftworm Flying * Kryll * Shrieker * Reaver * Hydra * Tempest * Gas Barge Aquatic * Mangler * Leviathan Gow-3-digger-creature.jpg|Digger Corpser_Hatchling.jpg|Corpser Hatchling Blood_mount.jpg|Bloodmount GOW_3_Ticker.png|Ticker Wretch.png|Wretch Sire.jpg|Sire Nemacyst.jpg|Nemacyst Rock Worm.jpg|Rock Worm Seeder2.jpg|Seeder Serapede.jpg|Serapede Gow-3-siegebeast.jpg|Siegebeast Savage_Corpser.jpg|Savage Corpser Corpser_GOW_3.png|Corpser Shibboleth.jpg|Shibboleth Brumak.png|Brumak Torture_Barge.jpg|Torture Barge Rift-worm.jpg|Riftworm Kryll.jpg|Kryll Chapter3_Locust_Sentries-1-.jpg|Shrieker GOW_3_Reavers.png|Reaver Hydra_Model.jpg|Hydra Gow-3-tempest.jpg|Tempest Locust_gasbargesmall.jpg|Gas Barge Mangler.jpg|Mangler Leviathan.gif|Leviathan Leaders * Karn * Raam * Skorge * Myrrah High Priest Skorge.png|High Priest Skorge Karn_Render.jpg|General Karn High General RAAM.jpg|High General RAAM High General Sraak.jpg|High General Sraak Queen_Myrrah_Gears_3_Art.png|Queen Myrrah Lambent * Stalk * Polyp * Lambent Wretch * Former * Head Snake * Lambent Drone * Drudge * Gunker * Lambent Berserker * Lambent Brumak * Lambent Leviathan Stalks.png|Stalk Gow-3-polyp.jpg|Polyp Gow-3-lambent-wretch.jpg|Lambent Wretch Former_GOW_3.png|Former Gow-3-lambentdrone.jpg|Lambent Drone Drudge.png|Drudge Gunker.png|Gunker BerserkerLambent.png|Lambent Berserker Lambent Brumak.jpg|Lambent Brumak Lambent Leviathan.png|Lambent Leviathan Swarm * Canker * Snatcher * Juvie * Screamer * Drone * Elite Drone * Grenadier * Hunter * Imago * Sniper * Scion * Pouncer * Carrier * Swarmak * Hive Beast Canker.jpg|Canker Snatcher.jpg|Snatcher Gears-of-War-4_Character_Juvie.jpg|Juvie Screamer-Swarm.jpg|Screamer Imago.png|Imago Drone-l.jpg|Drone Elite_Drone.jpg|Elite Drone Grenadier-l.jpg|Grenadier Swarm-Hunter.jpg|Hunter Sniper-l.jpg|Sniper Haiwei-hou-artbook-swarmscion-l.jpg|Scion Pouncer.jpg|Pouncer Carrier-Swarm.jpg|Carrier Swarmak.jpg|Swarmak Hivebeast.jpg|Hive Beast Category:Factions